l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Ixenvalignat (H.M.Gimlord)
Summary Fluff 'Description:'Ixenvalignat's scales are blue, and blend onto his blue-purple, scale-mail armor. In fact, he appears the spitting image of a blue dragon without its horn. Sometimes sparks issue from his teeth when he grinds them, but his lightning breath has long since vanished. Perhaps as a psychological response to this event, he is extremely self-concious of it, and comes across, sometimes unintentionally, as quite an intimidating figure Tall for his race, about 6'8", and built like a tank. He often strikes his fist into the palm of his left hand when speaking of something in which he truly believes. His euphemisms and metaphors are most often related to his former trade as a blacksmith's apprentice, though he has a firm grip on his language. The most profane word he has been known to utter is a growling, "Hmmmm..." When angry, a blue-white light glows in his eyes. 'Background:'Ixenvalgnat was hatched in the Terning region of Erkemhest, raised to fight and follow the teachings of his clan. When came of age, the Village Oracle sent him on a quest to seek out a dwarf among men, and see to it that this dwarf achieved his rightful place. The directions of the Oracle, vague as they were, led him to Rioc Alair, where he bound himself as an apprentice to the only dwarf in a town of men, one Hankel Mast. Some time ago, however, the dwarf went missing. People came and went, offering their help to find him, but none, so far, have been successful. Feeling a responsability to the Oracle's charge and to Hankel, himself, as a friend and mentor, Ixenvalignat set off to find the dwarf. His journey's misguided, or not, have finally led him to the city of Daunton, many leagues distant from his home. Math Ability scores Defenses Hitpoints Surges per day: 8 (7 class, +1 Armored Warlord Feat) Attacks Basic Powers Class Features * Battlefront Leader: Gain Battlefront Shift power (see summary) * Bravura Presence: Ally who sees you who spends an action point to take an action and attacks can use this; on hit, ally can make basic attack or take move; on miss ally grants combat advantage until end of turn. Racial Features * +2 Strength, +2 Charisma * Speed: 6 Squares * Vision: Normal * Languages: Common, Draconic * Skill Bonuses: +2 History, +2 Intimidate * Draconic Heritage: Healing Surge Value is equal to base + Constition Modifier (+0) * Dragonborn Fury: While bloodied, Ixenvalignat get's +1 to attack rolls * Dragonborn Racial Power: Dragonfear (See Summary Above) Skills * A climbers kit gives Ixenvalignat +2 to Atletics Checks for climbing Feats * Armored Warlord: Ixenvalignat gains proficiency with scale armor, and he increases his number of healing surges by one. * Bolstering Breath: Your dragon breath power targets enemies in the area, instead of all creatures in the area. In addition, allies in the area of your dragon breath gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls until the end of your next turn. * When Ixenvalignat uses the dragon breath power, he can choose to make it blast 5 instead of blast 3. Regional Benefits None really fit him. Equipment Gold Starting Gold: 100gp - 45-20-10-15-2+144+732=968 Silver: 31sp Wishlist XP Tracking Approval Level 1 Judge 1 Comments Comments from horticulture * Math: The total hit points shown in the health table should be 22, bloodied should be 11, surge should be 5; it shows 39 hit points, 19 bloodied, and 9 surge * Math: Powers To-Hit: Dragonfear should be vs. Will; shows vs. AC * Math: Skills: Heal should be +6; shows +0, History should be +1; shows +0, Religion should be -1; shows -2 Minor, so approved Judge 2 Comments Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your defenses aren't including your cloak. * Summary/Skills: You're missing the bonus to heal granted by your cloak. Approved. Status Approved for level 1 at 0 xp by horticulture and TwoHeadsBarking Level 2 Judge 1 Comments Approved by Son of Meepo. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters